Si fueras mío
by SaMa Uchiha
Summary: Sakura ha vivido toda la vida a la sombra de su prima Aoi, y lo que ella más ha envidiado es el amor de Sasuke, de quien ella ha estado secretamente enamorada desde pequeña. Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora que su prima y Sasuke han terminado. Sakura tiene la oportunidad de que él se percate que existe.
1. Prólogo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilne**s, del libro del mismo nombre ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

**Si Fueras Mío**

_**Prólogo**_

_**Sasuke**_

Aoi se subió a la rama y se sentó. Tiempo atrás, hubiese reclamado mi ayuda. Ahora ya no me necesitaba para nada. Le había fallado en tantos sentidos... Había oído la expresión "tener el corazón roto", pero no había comprendido su significado hasta ahora. Ahí sentado, mirándola, el corazón me dolía de verdad. Desde el día en que salí de la iglesia y la vi con Itachi, me costaba respirar. En ese momento fue cuando lo supe.

Hubiese querido que me dijese cualquier cosa para demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Pero, en el fondo, lo sabía. Aoi ya no era mía.

- Impresionante. Haces que parezca fácil - dije en voz alta para que me oyera. Me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que estaba en el lago. Pero resulta que yo llevaba horas en nuestro sitio: había ido a reflexionar. Aquí era donde todo había empezado, resultaba apropiado que también terminase aquí. La expresión de Aoi delataba confusión. Me encantaba esa mirada. Era adorable.

- Ya había venido, cuando mandaste el mensaje - expliqué, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

- Ah - respondió.

- ¿A qué se debe la visita? - pregunté, aunque sospechaba la razón. Sólo quería que lo dijese en voz alta. Ya era hora de que aclarásemos las cosas. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba sentada, después de advertir una presencia oculta entre las sombras. Era de esperar que Itachi hubiese venido a verme. O quizá la había seguido a ella.

- Quería saber cómo estabas. Itachi dijo que tenías una contusión.

No pude evitar que se me escapara la risa. Tenía una buena magulladura. Lancé una piedra al agua.

- ¿Te ha explicado cómo me la hice?

- Sí - los remordimientos que sentía eran evidentes en su tono de voz. Itachi debió de confesarle que me había reventado la cabeza. Aunque no era culpa suya.

- Lo merecía. Esta semana me he comportado contigo como un cretino.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho empeoró. Recordar a todo el mundo tratándola con crueldad mientras yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados era algo que me perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

- Mmm - no parecía muy segura de qué más decir. Le había fallado. Me había fallado a mí mismo. Esa reacción no era propia de mí.

- No debería haberles permitido que te hicieran todo eso. La verdad es que la paliza de Itachi fue un alivio. Me sentía culpable, a si que recibir una buena resultó liberador.

-¿Qué?

Le sorprendía que me sintiese culpable por lo que había permitido que le hicieran. Maldita sea, esto lo hacía aún más difícil. Cada vez me costaba más respirar.

- Aoi, fuiste mi chica durante años, pero antes de eso fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos. No debí dejar que un bache en el camino me pusiera en tu contra de esa manera. Estuvo mal. Cargaste con toda la culpa de algo que no era sólo responsabilidad tuya. Era responsabilidad de Itachi, y también mía.

- ¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?

- Sabía que él te quería. Había visto cómo te miraba. También sabía que le querías más que a mí. Los dos compartían un vínculo secreto del que yo no formaba parte. Estaba celoso. Itachi era mi primo y tú eras la chica más guapa que había visto en toda mi vida. Te quería para mí. Así que te invité a salir. No lo comenté primero con Itachi. No le pregunté cómo se sentía al respecto. Aceptaste y, como por arte de magia, rompí su vínculo. Se dejaron de hablar. Se acabaron las charlas nocturnas en el tejado y ya no tuve que sacarte de ningún otro lío. Itachi era mi amigo y tú eras mi novia, era como si su amistad nunca hubiese existido. Fui egoísta e ignoré el sentimiento de culpa hasta que desapareció. Sólo cuando lo veía observándote con esa expresión de anhelo y sufrimiento volvía a la sensación de culpabilidad mezclada con miedo. Miedo a que descubrieses lo que había hecho y volvieses junto a él. Miedo a perderte.

Esta era la primera vez que decía abiertamente la verdad. La había escondido en mi interior durante años, le había dado la espalda cuando me corroía la conciencia. Ver cómo Aoi cambiaba de personalidad y no decir ni una sola palabra al respecto... todo aquello era culpa mía.

La mano de Aoi jugueteaba con mi pelo, y quise cerrar los ojos y suspirar bajo esa caricia inocente. ¿La amaría siempre de esa forma? ¿Tendría que pagar por mi falta durante el resto de mi vida con este dolor constante en el pecho?

- Yo también te quería. Quería ser digna de ti. Quería ser la chica buena que merecías.

Oír que quería ser digna de mí me recordó una vez más por qué nuestra relación no había funcionado. Aoi era perfecta desde el día en que la conocí, pero dejé que creyera que esperaba más de ella.

- Aoi, eras perfecta tal como eras. Fui o el que te dejó cambiar. Me gustaba el cambio. Era una de las muchas razones por las que temía perderte. En el fondo, sabía que el espíritu libre que habías sofocado lucharía para liberarse. AL final, ocurrió, y el hecho de que fuese con Itachi no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

- Lo siento Sasuke, nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo eché todo a perder. No tendrás que vernos a Itachi y a mí juntos. Voy a salir de sus vidas. Podrás recuperar lo que perdiste.

Cuando vi que Itachi no salía corriendo del bosque maldiciendo como un marinero, comprendí que estaba demasiado lejos para oírnos. Alargué el brazo y la tomé de la mano. Yo era el único capaz de convencerla de que no debía hacerlo. Era hora de dejarla marchar...

- No lo hagas Aoi. Te necesita. - negó con la cabeza y me ofreció una sonrisa triste.

- No, él también está de acuerdo. Hoy casi ni me ha mirado. Sólo me dirigió la palabra cuando quiso dejar claro a todo el mundo que tenían que dejarme en paz.

No tenía ni idea.

- No aguantará demasiado. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte, ni siquiera cuando sabía que le estaba observando. Ahora mismo está lidiando con muchas cosas, y lo está haciendo solo. No lo apartes de tu lado.

Aoi bajó de la rama de un salto, se puso de puntillas y me pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello. Su último abrazo.

- Gracias. Tu aprobación lo es todo para mí, pero ahora mismo te necesita. Eres su hermano, yo sólo sería un obstáculo.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Alargué la mano y jugueteé con un mechón de su pelo. Ese rubio perfecto me fascinaba desde los cinco años. Siempre me había recordado a una princesa de cuento de hadas, incluso cuando preparaba cebos de pesca con hígados de pollo. Había perdido a mi princesa, pero su recuerdo valía hasta la última punzada de dolor que sentía en el corazón.

- A pesar de que estuvo mal quedarme contigo sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Itachi, no soy capaz de sentirme arrepentido. He pasado tres años maravillosos a tu lado, Aoi.

Éste era mi adiós. Itachi estaba ahí fuera, esperando a que me alejase. Había llegado su momento. Yo había echado a perder mi oportunidad a lo grande. Le solté el pelo, di un paso atrás, me di la vuelta y me adentré en el bosque en busca de mi hermano.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

**Si Fueras Mío**

_**Capítulo I**_

_Seis meses después_

_**Sasuke**_

Sabía que no debería haber venido, pero no podía seguir evitando las fiestas del prado. Tenía que empezar a comportarme como si no me molestara que Itachi y Aoi estuviesen juntos.

- Aquí tienes, hombre - Naruto puso en mi mano un vaso rojo de plástico, lleno hasta arriba de cerveza. Me dispuse a devolvérselo con una mueca - Bébetelo. Hasta yo lo necesito después de verlos a los tres.

Le agradecía que hubiese hablado lo bastante bajo como para que nadie más lo oyese. Sentía sobre mí las miradas furtivas de todo el mundo, esperaban ver cuál sería mi reacción. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Aoi me dejó por mi hermano. Ahora me resultaba más fácil verlos juntos, pero normalmente prefería mantener las distancias. Ésta era la primera vez que había tenido que presenciar a Itachi besándole el cuello, la mano, la cabeza, y cualquier parte a la que tuviesen acceso sus labios mientras hablaba con los demás y Aoi permanecía acurrucada entre sus piernas.

Naruto tenía razón; necesitaba una copa. Me puse el vaso en los labios, eché la cabeza atrás y tomé un buen trago. Cualquier cosa con tal de distraerme de la sesión de besuqueos que tenía en frente.

- No puedo creer que no vayan a la misma universidad. Estaba convencido de que les harían un contrato de dos por uno - Shikamaru casi parecía decepcionado de que hubiese decidido matricularme en la Universidad de Florida en lugar de la de Alabama. Itachi y yo habíamos planeado jugar con el equipo de fútbol de Alabama desde los cinco años. Pero cuando Florida me ofreció una beca completa, la acepté. Necesitaba poner distancia. Aoi iría a la Universidad de Alabama con Itachi, y yo me sentía simplemente incapaz de estar allí con ellos.

- Florida le hizo una oferta fantástica. No puedes culparlo por aceptarla - explicó Itachi.

Mi hermano lo comprendía. Nunca lo mencionaba, pero sabía por qué había escogido Florida. Itachi había tenido cuidado durante mucho tiempo de no pasear delante de mis narices su relación con Aoi, pero desde la graduación se había relajado. Últimamente, cada vez que los veía, ella estaba entre sus brazos y él la miraba con esa ridícula expresión de adoración que siempre había reservado para Aoi.

- Alabama no podría con dos Uchiha. Tenemos que repartirnos un poco - respondí fijando la vista en Shikamaru antes de tomar otro trago de cerveza.

- Pero será extraño no tenerte aquí - dijo Aoi. Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar? ¿No podía quedarse ahí sentada en silencio y dejar que Itachi metiese la mano? Oír la voz de Aoi me obligó a levantar los ojos para devolverle la mirada. La curva triste que formaban sus labios hizo que despertara en mí esa vieja opresión en el pecho. Aoi era la única capaz de hacerme sentir así.

- Sobrevivirán. Además, ustedes dos no se separan lo suficiente como para fijarse en nada más - Acababa de sonar como un imbécil. Aoi se encogió ante mi comentario sarcástico: otro punto negativo para mí.

- Ten cuidado, Sasuke. - La amenaza era evidente en el tono de voz de Itachi. El grupo se quedó en silencio, la atención de todos se concentraba en nosotros dos. La furia que iluminaba la mirada de Itachi sólo sirvió para que me cabreara aún más. ¿Qué derecho tenía de enfadarse? Había conseguido a la chica.

- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? Sólo contestaba a su comentario. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo permiso para hablar con ella? - Itachi asió la cintura de Aoi y la aferró contra él mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Sasuke?

Aoi se puso de pie con dificultad, rodeó a Itachi entre sus brazos y empezó a suplicarle que no me hiciese caso, asegurándole que mi comentario no tenía mala intención, aunque ambos sabíamos que sí la tenía. Los ojos de Itachi no se apartaron de los míos mientras alargaba el brazo para zafarse de Aoi.

Dejé el vaso en la plataforma trasera de mi furgoneta, di un paso hacia él. Necesitaba esta pelea. Contener mi agresividad era tan difícil algunas veces. Pero Aoi no lo iba a permitir. Se apoyó en los hombros de Itachi y se le subió encima, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Si verla en sus brazos no me cabrease tanto, me hubiese reído de su determinación para evitar que nos peleásemos. Se las había visto con nosotros desde que éramos niños, y sabía exactamente qué hacer para impedir que llegásemos a las manos. Lanzarse de lleno sobre la línea de fuego era la única forma.

A Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos, y con una expresión divertida sustituyó la mueca de enfado por una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras su mirada pasaba de mí a Aoi.

- ¿Qué haces, princesa? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Utilizaba ese truco con las chicas desde la pubertad.

- ¡Buen truco para distraerlo, Aoi! - chilló Temari desde el regazo de Shikamaru. Siguieron más silbidos y piropos. Itachi le sonreía como si fuese la persona más fascinante del mundo entero. Ya no podía más, tenía que irme de allí.

- Vamos a comer algo... Estoy muerto de hambre. Conduce tú - sugirió Naruto, y Chôji se mostró de acuerdo. Naruto se montó en mi furgoneta y yo, sin mirar a Itachi y a Aoi, di la vuelta al coche y subí. Si mi hermano se la llevaba a rastras hasta su coche, iba a perder la cabeza. Marcharse era una buena idea.

.

.

_**Sakura**_

Ino coqueteaba descaradamente con el barman. Sabía lo que planeaba y estaba segura de que él también. La brillante estrategia de enseñar el escote y ponerle ojitos mientras reía, no era precisamente el plan más original jamás pensado. No podía comprender por qué no se conformaba con beberse su refresco mientras esperábamos una mesa. El viaje de diez horas por carretera junto a ella (desde nuestra ciudad, Alpharetta, Georgia, hasta el sur de Alabama) satisfacía de sobra la cuota de tiempo que debía pasar con mi vecina y amiga de infancia.

Al crecer, Ino y yo nos habíamos convertido en dos personas completamente distintas, pero el vínculo de cuando éramos pequeñas evitó que nos distanciásemos. Sin embargo, a Ino sólo se le podía aguantar en pequeñas dosis.

- Vamos, Sakura. Deja que eche un vistazo a esos fantásticos pechos que, por fin, has decidido compartir con el mundo - susurró con la mirada fija en el muchacho, que preparaba el trago de otro cliente. Yo ya tenía bastante con mi refresco. Si Ino quería hacer el ridículo con la esperanza de conseguir un cóctel gratis, perfecto, pero yo no pensaba apuntarme. Lo último que necesitaba era que me pillaran con una bebida alcohólica a sólo media hora de distancia de casa de mis tíos. Si mi tío descubría que había estado bebiendo alcohol, no iba a dejar que pasara el verano con él y su familia-

- Eres una aguafiestas, Sakura - gimoteó Ino, y lanzó una mirada furiosa a mi bebida como si fuese la culpable.

Llegadas a este punto, ya no me importaba que se enfadase. Lo único que quería era cenar e ir a casa de mis tíos. Ver la sluces traseras del coche de Ino alejándose por la carretera iba a ser más que agradable.

- No te entiendo, Sakura. Te pones guapa y por fin te decides a presumir de lo que tu madre te ha dado... OK, tu madre no te lo ha dado, porque está claro que no es precisamente atractiva; ¿digamos lo que la fortuna te ha dado? Y, ¿para qué? ¡Para nada! Te compras vestidos nuevos, sexys y bonitos y te cambias el peinado para lucir esa melena tuya, pero nunca coqueteas. Es como si lo hubieses hecho sólo para ti misma, ¡menuda estupidez! Ahora los chicos se fijan en ti, Saku. Se dan vuelta para mirarte, pero tú les ignoras.

Ésta era una charla bastante habitual. Le volvía loca que no he echase en brazos del primer chico que se dignase a mirarme. Pero no iba a explicarle la razón. En manos de Ino sería información peligrosa. Encontraría la forma de echarlo todo a perder. No lo haría a propósito, claro, pero lo haría. Esa boca enorme que tenía siempre acababa trayendo problemas.

- Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada en salir con nadie. Acabamos de graduarnos, quiero aprovechar el verano y prepararme para la universidad en otoño, disfrutar de tener lejos a la loca de mi madre y simplemente... relajarme.

Ino soltó un resoplido e inclinó la cabeza para mordisquear la pajita mientras sus ojos perseguían al pobre barman que, a esas alturas, debía de estar impaciente porque nos sentaran a una mesa.

- También podrías venir conmigo. Pasar de tu prima y estarte todo el verano de fiesta en la playa. A Kiba le encantaría que vinieses. Su padrastro tiene un apartamento con tres dormitorios y unas vistas increíbles al océano.

Pasar el verano con una Ino borracha y sus amigos, no me parecía muy tentador. Tenía mis propios planes y, por el momento, todo estaba saliendo bien. Pero el próximo paso me ponía de los nervios. Era crucial.

El primer paso fue teñirme el pelo de mi rosa natural a un tono más oscuro, y peinármelo con gracia en lugar de recogérmelo en una trenza o una coleta cualquiera. El tono de pelo más intenso hacía que mi pálida piel pareciese casi delicada. El siguiente paso fue limpiar mi armario: metí en una bolsa toda la ropa que tenía y la regalé. Mi madre se escandalizó, pero cuando vio el estilo de ropa con el que pensaba reemplazarla, decidió apoyarme. A diferencia de otras madres, a la mía le gustaba verme en pantalones cortos, de los que dejan a la vista casi toda la pierna, y con tops ceñidos que resaltaban mi pecho.

Ino quiso enseñarme a pintarme, pero rehusé su oferta amablemente y fui a la sección de maquillaje de los grandes almacenes para que me instruyeran profesionales. Aunque nunca me había gustado maquillarme, tuve que admitir que el efecto que conseguía en mis ojos era sorprendente. Después de que me pintasen, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y estuve contemplándome a mí misma durante horas, fascinada.

Convencer a mi madre de que me dejase pasar el verano en casa de mis tíos había sido un poco más difícil. Mi prima Aoi había sido de gran ayuda. Habló con su madre quien, a su vez, habló con la mía. Cuando mi tía convenció a mi madre de que Aoi deseaba de verdad que pasara con ella el último verano antes de la universidad, me entusiasmé tanto que por un segundo olvidé el último paso de plan. Ésa era la razón por la que me había vuelto moderadamente atractiva y por la que había suplicado para pasar el verano con mi prima. El objetivo parecía sencillo, pero cuando me ponía a darle vueltas se volvía increíblemente complicado. Conseguir que un chico se enamorase perdidamente de ti no era fácil, y aún menos cuando había estado enamorado de tu prima desde siempre.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

La historia pertenece a **Abbi Gilnes**, del libro homónimo ~ Personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

**Si Fueras Mío**

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Sasuke**_

- Tienes que controlar ese mal genio, hombre. Si alguien puede plantarle cara a Itachi eres tú, pero igualmente te molería a palos - me advirtió Naruto al salir del camino de tierra que conducía a la fiesta del prado.

- Ya han pasado seis meses. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir cabreado? - preguntó Chôji desde el asiento trasero.

¿Y eso era asunto suyo? Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo que significaba mantener una relación seria. Habían estado con tantas chicas durante los cuatro años de instituto que ni siquiera me acordaba de sus nombres. Explicarles que desde que tenía doce años había planeado mi vida en torno a Aoi no era precisamente sencillo. Así que encendí la radio para ahogar el sonido de su interrogatorio.

- Puedes subir el volumen todo lo que quieras, pero el caso es que tienes que pasar página -dijo Naruto - Itachi es tu primo y tu mejor amigo. Una mujer no puede interponerse entre los dos. No por mucho tiempo.

Naruto me estaba observando desde su asiento. Sabía que esperaba mi respuesta, pero no le di ninguna. Su comentario demostraba que no me conocía de verdad, y pensé que nadie me conocía bien excepto Itachi y Aoi. Itachi no era mi primo; era mi hermano. Pero cuando descubrió la verdad por boca de su madre, decidió que siguiera siendo un secreto, como siempre. No quería reclamar a mi padre como suyo, y no podía culparle por ello. Tampoco es que nuestro progenitor hubiese hecho nada para ayudar a Itachi mientras crecía. Así que sólo sentía desprecio por mi padre... por nuestro padre. Decidió recordar a nuestro tío como a su auténtico padre, ya que fue la única figura paterna que Itachi había conocido. Aunque murió cuando teníamos seis años, él lo recordaba con afecto..., al contrario de lo que le sucedía con su verdadero padre-

- ¡Eh! Te has pasado de largo de Hank's - exclamó Naruto, señalando con el dedo la hamburguesería a la que íbamos a comer a menudo.

- No vamos a Hank's - fue mi respuesta. Habían sido ellos los que se habían montado en mi furgoneta. Si no les gustaba que necesitase salir de Grove, podían volver andando a la ciudad en cuanto llegásemos a nuestro destino.

- ¿Vas a salir de Grove?

- Sí - Naruto soltó un resoplido y se arrebujó en su asiento.

- A este paso, cuando pare la maldita camioneta, estaremos en Florida.

- ¿Florida? Estoy muerto de hambre y una hamburguesa con queso de Hank's lo habría solucionado - refunfuñó Chôji.

Disminuí la velocidad, estacioné en la cuneta y di un vistazo a Chôji.

- Puedes bajar y volver andando, si quieres - puso unos ojos como platos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, hombre, estoy bien.

Arranqué el coche e ignoré el intercambio de miradas entre los dos. Ambos pensaban que me estaba recuperando de un corazón roto. Y bueno, tenían razón.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que aparqué en Ichiraku's. Había conducido unos treinta kilómetros al sur hasta la ciudad más cercana con restaurantes aceptables.

- Tendrías que haberme dicho que veníamos a Ichiraku's, me hubiese callado - Chôji soltó un grito de alegría y abrió de golpe la puerta de la furgoneta, bajando de un salto.

Nunca había comido aquí con Aoi. No quedaban muchos sitios donde no guardase recuerdos de ella, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. Esta noche necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza y concentrarme en mi futuro... o al menos en mi verano.

- Yo voy a comer mi propio peso en ramen - dijo Naruto en respuesta al entusiasmo de Chôji por mi elección de restaurante.

Al menos les había alegrado la noche. Tampoco es que me importase. Abrí la puerta, entré y me detuve en la entada. Una chica alta con una melena larga y rubia, recogida en una coleta me sonrió con mirada apreciativa, a la que estaba acostumbrado. Me había acostumbrado a ignorar esas miradas por parte de otras chicas durante tanto tiempo que la deseché automáticamente. Pero esta noche no iba a hacerlo, ya era hora de empezar a coquetear. Le ofrecí una sonrisa que sabía que era bastante impresionante porque Aoi siempre hablaba de ella.

- Seremos tres, por favor - le dije, y observé cómo se le abrían los ojos de par en par y parpadeaba varias veces. No era especialmente guapa, pero ver que se ponía nerviosa me provocó un agradable subidón en el ego.

- Ah... mmm..., vale..., sí - tartamudeó, buscando los menús, que se le cayeron al suelo. Me incliné a su lado para ayudarla a recogerlos - Lo siento, Normalmente no soy tan torpe - explicó, y dos manchas rojas le aparecieron en las mejillas.

- ¿Así que es sólo conmigo? - la azucé.

Se le escapó una risita nerviosa y me di cuenta de que no me serviría. No me gustaban las risitas. Aoi nunca reía como una boba. Le entregué los menús, me levanté y fijé mi atención en otra parte. No necesitaba seguir coqueteando, se haría una idea equivocada.

- Vale, mmm, por aquí - oí que decía. Naruto y Chôji fueron tras ella en seguida. Yo me dispuse a seguirlos cuando mi mirada interrumpió su valoración desinteresada del bar para concentrarse en una mujer a la que estaría encantado de dejar que riese todo lo que quisiera. El cabello rosa le caía por la espalda y se le rizaba en las puntas. Estaba sentada en la barra y tenía las piernas largas y desnudas cruzadas; una sandalia plateada de tacón alto le colgaba de los dedos de un delicado pie. Aún no le había visto la cara, pero de espaldas parecía toda una belleza. Tenía mucho potencial.

- ¿Vienes o qué? - gritó Chôji, pero no giré la cabeza para ver a dónde habían ido o a qué mesa los habían sentado. La voz gritona de Chôji llamó la atención de la chica, que se volvió en su asiento y le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Su piel suave y cremosa estaba salpicada en pecas. Normalmente no soy muy fan de las pecas, pero la mirada seductora de sus ojos verdes y esos casi imposibles labios carnosos hacían que el conjunto funcionase perfectamente. Se dispuso a girarse para ver de qué iban aquellos gritos cuando se detuvo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sorpresa, placer y ansiedad, todo le pasó por la cara mientras me estudiaba. Me sentía fascinado. El barman apareció y le dijo algo. Ella le miró.

- Sasuke, hombre, ven - dijo Naruto.

Aparté la mirada de la pelirrosa y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba la camarera con los menús.

- Sasuke, espera.

Una voz conocida hizo que me detuviera de golpe. Me invadió la incredulidad al darme vuelta y ver a la guapa pelirrosa que se aproximaba a mí. Mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, apreciando la vista, me fijé en la corta minifalda vaquera que llevaba, que terminaba varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. El top blanco atado a la cintura con una especie de lazo flojo que se balanceaba dejaba entrever su estómago plano y liso. Conseguí apartar la mirada del impresionante escote para mirarle la cara. Sus labios ridículamente apetitosos dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa y por fin la reconocí.

No podía ser.

- ¿Sakura? - Era imposible pasar por alto la incredulidad que destilaba mi tono de voz. La última persona que esperaba ver era a la prima de Aoi. El hecho de que ella fuese la chica a la que le había estado dando un repaso era más que sorprendente.

- Sasuke - respondió, con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté, aunque lo que pensaba era más bien "¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?". No se parecía en nada a la chica que había visto siete u ocho meses atrás. Esa chica era dulce, remilgada y formal. La chica que tenía ahora delante de mí era una fantasía sexual en movimiento.

- Comer - bromeó, y me di cuenta de que yo también estaba sonriendo. Por primera vez en meses me salía una sonrisa verdadera, no una forzada.

- Bueno, sí, lo suponía. Quiero decir que qué haces aquí, en el sur de Alabama.

Apretó los labios y sacó un poco la lengua para lamérselos con nerviosismo. Mmm... No me importaría probar esos labios.

- Voy a pasar el verano con Aoi. Mi amiga va en dirección a la playa, así que me dejará en su casa después de cenar.

Ash, mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Aoi? Mi buen humor se esfumó y de nuevo apareció la sonrisa falsa. Sakura echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Ya los han sentado? - dijo mirando con frustración a la camarera - Era de esperar - masculló.

Seguí su mirada y vi que la camarera rubia nos estaba observando con expresión irritada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, devolviendo mi atención a Sakura. Suspiró y me volvió a mirar.

- Llevamos esperando mesa al menos un cuarto de hora.

Ah. La camarera nos había dado su mesa. Un problema que yo podía solucionar.

- Ve por tu amiga, se sentarán con nosotros - Sakura me ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Ok, gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

Contemplé cómo se giraba y volvía a la barra. Era imposible no fijarse en su trasero mientras contorneaba las caderas de un lado a otro. Maldita sea, Sakura tenía buen aspecto.

.

_**Sakura**_

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿acabas de coquetear con ese bombón? Hay que ver, frentona, cuanto te decides a pavonearte, apuntas alto.

La admiración en la voz de Ino hizo que me entrasen ganas de reír. Pero como también tenía ganas de vomitar, mantuve controlado el buen humor.

Sasuke me había mirado de arriba a abajo. Me había repasado todo el cuerpo y se había detenido en mis pechos. Sentí la necesidad de abanicarme con el posavasos de mi bebida.

- Le conozco. Y nos vamos a sentar con él y sus amigos - anuncié, cogiendo el bolso y el refresco.

- ¿De verdad? - gritó feliz Ino, cogiendo su bolso del asiento contiguo y poniéndose de pie. La especie de pañuelo que llevaba, al que ella llamaba camisa, mostraba su estómago plano y bronceado. El pendiente que tenía en el ombligo, con dos pequeños brillantes falsos en cada extremo, hacía que las miradas se fijasen automáticamente en su piel. Y los diminutos pantalones que se había puesto hacían que, a su lado, mi minifalda pareciese distinguida. Esta chica conseguía que la gente se girase para mirarla, aunque sólo fuese porque la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba a la vista.

- Vamos - le espeté y me dirigí hacia Sasuke, que estaba de pie justo donde lo había dejado, esperándonos.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ino y vi que la examinaba igual que había hecho conmigo. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuve que resistir el impulso de empujarla detrás de mí. No quería que le dedicase el mismo repaso lento y sexy por todo el cuerpo.

- Está como un tren - siseó Ino a mi lado. Había sacado pecho y se apartó el largo cabello rubio que le caía sobre los hombros. Se estaba preparando para poner en marcha todos sus talentos con Sasuke.

- Él no, Ino. Quédate con uno de los otros dos - intenté que no sonara como una súplica, pero era imposible ocultar mi desesperación. Oí que soltaba un grito ahogado.

- Él es la causa de que tú... - su voz se fue apagando mientras se hacía a la idea de lo que acababa de averiguar - Ah, vaya, lo pillo. No me voy a meter.

No, pero seguía estando bronceada y libre de pecas y tenía experiencia con los hombres. El tipo de cosas que podrían gustarle a Sasuke.

Cuando llegamos, por mucho que detestase la idea, supe que tenía que hacer las presentaciones. ¿Por qué no la había dejado en la barra con el barman fingiendo que no existía? La mirada apreciativa de Sasuke estaba clavada en Ino y, aunque me había prometido que no iba a coquetear, para ella era un acto reflejo. No podía evitarlo.

- Hola, soy Ino - dijo arrastrando las palabras en un tono sexy que hizo que me entrasen ganas de darle una bofetada.

- Encantado de conocerte, Ino - replicó él, dándole la mano y... ¿apretándola un poco?- Soy Sasuke, un viejo amigo de Sakura.

No me pasó por alto el hecho de que había dejado que se presentaran ellos mismos. Me sentía incapaz de soltar palabra; temía que se me escapara un rugido furioso. En ese momento, odiaba a Ino. Iba a pasar el verano con un chico que se suponía que era su novio, pero estaba usando sus encantos con Sasuke. ¿Para qué? ¿Un rollo de una noche? Si se atrevía, era capaz de matarla.

- ¿Sakura? - la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos violentos y parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mis ideas.

- Ah, sí, lo siento.

- Está agotada del viaje - explicó Ino para protegerme. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Te he preguntado si quieres que te lleve a casa de Aoi después de cenar, y así Ino puede irse.

Oh, se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme. Ino no estaría. Sí, por favor.

- Sería fantástico, gracias - me las arreglé para que no se notara mi entusiasmo.

Se le formó una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y sentí el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciarlos, para ver si eran tan suaves como parecían.

Sasuke nos condujo al reservado donde estaban los otros dos chicos esperándonos, sonrientes. Se les notaba la sorpresa y la curiosidad en los ojos.

- Chicos, esta es Sakura, la prima de Aoi, y su amiga Ino. Estaban esperando mesa y me ofrecí a compartir la nuestra - explicó Sasuke y después se volvió para mirarnos - El de la izquierda es Naruto, y el de la derecha es Chôji.

Naruto tenía una bonita sonrisa y el pelo corto y rubio. Sus ojos celestes parecía cálidos y divertidos. Me gustó al instante. Tenía que escoger un lado del reservado, y él parecía el menos amenazador de los dos. Miré de reojo a Chôji, y vi que estaba absorto en el estómago desnudo de Ino. Los mechones castaños que se escapaban de su gorra de béisbol eran monos, pero el destello claramente sexual de su mirada, resultaba un poco inquietante.

- Ino - dijo Sasuke, indicándole que se sentara al lado de Chôji. Yo me moví para sentarme junto a Naruto.

En ese momento, vi que Sasuke se deslizaba junto a Ino y el estómago me dio un vuelco. Tenía que escoger un sitio y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, había elegido a Ino. Su oferta de llevarme a casa de Aoi ya no me parecía tan importante. Lo había hecho para mostrarse considerado, porque era su forma de ser, no porque se sintiera atraído por mí o ni siquiera remotamente interesado. Era una idiota.

- No sabía que Aoi tuviera una prima - dijo Naruto. Aparté la vista de Sasuke mientras él se acercaba a Ino, y me concentré en el chico que tenía al lado. Al menos no parecía molesto por tener que quedarse conmigo en vez de con mi amiga.

- Mmm, sí, soy la única. Vivo en Gregoria y sólo bajo a visitarla una vez al año como mucho.

La sonrisa de Naruto le servía para exhibir sus perfectos dientes blancos. Me gustan los chicos con buena dentadura. Y Naruto no era nada feo. Sus ojos celestes estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas muy largas.

- ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

- Todo el verano - respondí. La sonrisa de Naruto parecía aprobadora, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien - dijo, y levantó la vista para mirar a la camarera que acababa de llegar.

- ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer de beber? - preguntó ésta, poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y ofreciendo una sonrisa forzada que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

- Una cola - anunció Naruto, y echando un vistazo a mi vaso casi vacío añadió: - Que sean dos.

Pidió por mí. Eso me gustaba. Ningún chico lo había hecho antes. Me hacía sentir especial.

- Para mí una cubata - dijo Ino, como si se fuera a salir con la suya. La miré furiosa y me guiñó el ojo.

- Carnet - respondió la camarera, y esta vez fui yo quien le hizo una mueca a Ino, que cambió su expresión altanera por otra irritada.

- No lo llevo encima.

- Seguro que no - masculló la camarera.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no parece que tenga veintiuno? - preguntó Ino como si estuviese perpleja ante la posibilidad de que alguien lo pusiera en duda.

- Sí, eso es lo que estoy insinuando - contestó la camarera en tono socarrón.

Ino abrió la boca para discutírselo y comprendí que iba a tener que interponerme antes de que nos echaran.

- Tráele una cola light, por favor - interrumpí con una sonrisa de disculpa. A continuación, le lancé una mirada de advertencia a Ino.

Ella gruñó indignada y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros. Por suerte no tenía mucho escote, así que Sasuke no le miró los pechos cuando se levantaron a causa de esa ridícula postura.

Todos habían pedido sus bebidas. Sasuke se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Ino, que se echó a reír, y decidí que tenía que concentrarme en el menú para superar la situación. No sé por qué había esperado que ocurriese algo diferente.

- Lo has llevado bien - susurró Naruto, abriendo el menú a mi lado. Le dediqué una mirada rápida y una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Ocurre a menudo.

Él también sonrió, y examinó el menú. Yo hice lo mismo.


End file.
